


have you had your first kiss? (i want to be your first everything)

by em_stone17



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Annyeongz, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, did not proof-read, i still dont know how to tag yall, i wrote this around 4am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_stone17/pseuds/em_stone17
Summary: yujin comes back to her hometown with visiting only one person in mind.though, it seems like wonyoung has drastically changed.and it looks like this new version of the girl made her feel a little more than the platonic feelings she's used to.
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Jang Wonyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	have you had your first kiss? (i want to be your first everything)

messy brown locks and droopy eyes.

yujin couldn’t help but smile as the younger girl’s brown eyes suddenly lit up in realization.

“yuu!?” wonyoung exclaimed. her eyes wide as her hands covered her mouth in surprise.

“i’m home.” was all the girl had to say before she was tackled into a tight hug. arms circling around her neck as warmth fills her up to the brim. she stumbled back a bit as the girl she used to take care of was now as strong, if not, stronger than her. yujin felt the wonyoung’s head snuggle in the crook of her neck, warm breath hitting the skin there as she smiled happily in contentedness. 

“i missed you.” the girl spoke, a little muffled from how snuggled her head was in the older girl’s neck. yujin couldn’t help but feel her heart become heavy with affection. she moved to circle her arms around the younger girl’s waist, pulling her a bit closer as the smell of lavender takes her back to when they were kids.

_ she missed her best friend so much. _

“i missed you too, wonnie.” she whispered to her brown hair. kissing the ear that slipped passed it, she felt the skin warm up against her lips. her smile widened by a fraction as it was her turn to snuggle into the girl’s shoulders. the scent of lavenders became stronger as yujin felt her body physically relax at the familiar smell.

wonyoung suddenly pulled away a bit to look at her best friend's face. the little to no effort in making eye contact seemed to take yujin aback. their eyes are so leveled and wonyoung was basically the same height as her. she couldn’t help but observe the girl’s body. 

_ long legs and long arms,  _ yujin noted.

“was i gone for so long that you are now suddenly the same height as me?” the older said, a little bewildered at the fact that wonyoung is on the same footing as her. yujin’s bright brown eyes wander all over the girl’s body as if to make sense of the situation.

yujin knows that her and wonyoung were always almost on the same height. but she still managed to be a bit taller than the younger girl as she always still had to look down to see her warm brown eyes. she just feels so baffled to see that wonyoung can now meet her eye to eye with no problem at all. her height being the same as her— heck, maybe even taller.

wonyoung softly smiled at the girl’s befuddled state. bumping her forehead lightly against the other as if asking for her attention. yujin looked back up to meet her eyes that were barely seen through crescent moons. 

“long enough for you to know that i’m a changed woman now.” wonyoung said with a teasing lilt in her voice. 

an easy grin and crescent moon.

yujin couldn’t help but feel like she  _ was _ looking at a different person. other than their heights being almost the same, the older girl couldn’t help but feel like the younger had her glow up while she was gone. 

with her slimmer figure and small face. her jaw seemed to be sharper as her cheeks weren’t as chubby as they used to be. it was obvious her baby fat wasn’t gone completely as her cheeks seemed to be as squishable as they used to. just not the same chubby ones yujin loved to pinch.

and don’t even get her started with the girl’s face. her nose was still pointy and small. her eyes were still so bright and warm, but they felt like they’re  _ shining _ as yujin stared at them for a little longer. and her smile— oh, god. her  _ smile. _

yujin has always seen the girl smile as they were always together laughing and playing under the heat of the sun. she just doesn’t know what makes this a different one from the old ones. maybe it’s because wonyoung looked so fucking breathtaking now. or maybe it’s the heavy and warm feelings it gives to her chest. small little flowers slowly filling her heart up as she stared a little longer.

yujin couldn’t pinpoint what it is.

but, she sure does know that wonyoung is one of the prettiest—if not—the  _ prettiest _ girl she has ever seen.

yujin feels more tiny flowers fill her heart.

“woman? i left when you were barely fourteen. i was only gone for three years, you know.” the older girl managed to breathe out. trying her best to keep the overwhelming flow of emotions on the low. wonyoung’s widening smile didn’t help her case  _ at all. _

“a lot can change in a month. so, imagine the change i went through in three years.” wonyoung said, matter-of-factly. yujin just shook her head, her eyes also crescent as she beamed at the girl. leaning in a bit, the older girl placed a soft and quick kiss on the girl’s cheek. a light tint of pink immediately dusting over wonyoung’s cheeks.

“that’s why i have the whole day reserved for you and only you.” yujin whispered in her ear. pulling back again to give the younger girl another charming smile. “i want to meet this new jang wonyoung that you speak of.”

even if she was still a little flustered, wonyoung still managed to give her a bright smile and a soft tug on her sweater sleeve to enter her room. 

  
  


-

  
  


“you still eat mint choco?” yujin asked, her face blank as her arms rested under her head.

the two teenagers lie side by side on the younger girl’s average-sized bed. the whirring of the air conditioning and the girl’s own relaxed breathing was all yujin heard. she watched the way wonyoung’s pastel pink curtains sway softly because of the air conditioning’s wind. the bright sun peeking through her closed windows as the room was covered in a warm glow. 

wonyoung’s room was as neat as ever. the younger girl’s books were still properly aligned on her small shelf next to her study table. the floor free of clothes unlike yujin’s mess of a room. everything inside was either in pink or various pastel colors. nothing too bright nor too dark was ever placed in the girl’s room. it was relaxing to the eye to say the least.

yujin’s eyes moved to the study table pushed up to the wall. and maybe the only thing that’s messy in wonyoung’s room was the strewn paper on top of her wooden desk. pens and pencils neatly placed in a cup holder as the girl’s textbooks were stacked in one corner. the older girl couldn’t help but smile in awe.

_ wonyoung is still the same girl that she knows. _

“of course!” wonyoung said with a smile. her body shifting to face the older girl with those bright brown eyes of hers. “why would i stop eating it? it’s my favorite thing ever.”

“you’re just eating toothpaste, you know…” yujin trailed off, tilting her head to the side to see the younger girl’s reaction. she had to hold in her laughter as she watched the way wonyoung’s eyes widened. a dramatic gasp leaving her lips as she glared at yujin. which, by the way, was nowhere near intimidating at all. she looked like a bunny trying to look angry, but she just ended up looking adorable.

“you’re gonna regret saying that.” the younger girl said with a low voice. her brows still furrowed as yujin only smiled at her glaring eyes.

“oh really now? what are you gonna do? tickle me?” yujin said playfully. her face slowly crumbling after realizing what she had just said. with wide pleading eyes, yujin tried to stop the younger girl. “okay, that was a joke. i’m sorry i’ll never— wonyoung!”

in one swift move, the younger girl pushed herself up to a sitting position and started tickling the girl’s sides. yujin could only laugh miserably as she tried to hold a grip on the girl’s wrist. laughably failing as wonyoung moved to straddle her torso to get a better position in attacking the older girl.

“wonyoung! i was kidding!” yujin exclaimed breathlessly. squirming under the younger girl’s body as wonyoung kept tickling her sides and neck.   
  
“what was that? i can’t hear you!” wonyoung laughed on pure mirth as she kept moving her hands in places she knows will tickle the older girl. yujin felt like she had to stop for a second to look at the girl above her. the tickling feels like it slowly died to a stop as the older girl finally took a hold of her wrists, her grip gentle and warm on wonyoung. 

there was a shift in the medium-sized room that they were in. the tension changing into something sharper and more heavy than before.

the look in yujin’s eyes was something wonyoung couldn’t distinguish. it felt like there was a fire behind her brown orbs. too intense and too unfamiliar for wonyoung to actually know. but the stare got her breath hitching. 

yujin slowly dropped the younger girl’s hand to her chest. wonyoung’s hands slowly clutching on the fabric of her sweater, yujin still not letting go of her wrists.

“say wonyoung…” yujin started, feeling a little breathless at the sight of the younger girl. the soft yellow and orange hue that filled the room made wonyoung glow in ways that seem to make her look ethereal. yujin tried her best to squash down the feelings she was experiencing earlier. but it’s hard to do that now with wonyoung’s weight sitting comfortably above her. one of the older girl’s hands let go of her wrist to tug her closer by the younger girl’s white shirt.

_ “have you had your first kiss?” _

if wonyoung found it hard to breathe earlier, she was certain she couldn’t breathe now. with her soft brown hair swaying softly, wonyoung only managed to wordlessly shake her head to a negative. she was scared if she spoke a word it would show how much the other girl had an effect on her.

“will you be mad at me if i…” yujin trailed off again. wonyoung’s torso by now was practically lying down on yujin’s body. her hands were still clutching onto the thick fabric of her blue sweater as the older girl’s hand ran through her still messy locks.

yujin briefly broke eye contact with her as she kept running her hand through the younger girl’s hair.

_ her eyes look extremely pretty up close, _ wonyoung thought.

“will you be mad at me if i kissed you?” yujin finally met her eyes again. her hand that’s resting on the side of the younger girl’s neck  _ burns. _ her palms were warm to the touch and so was her big brown eyes. 

wonyoung honestly feels overwhelmed with this newfound emotions. but they were very much welcomed.

“it would be a lie if i said yes.” wonyoung admitted in a whisper. and in a swift motion, yujin pulled her closer by the neck. their lips immediately meeting as wonyoung felt yujin’s thumb rub her neck affectionately. 

it felt like the air was knocked out of wonyoung’s system. her breath hitching at the feeling of yujin’s soft plump lips and her grip on the older girl’s sweater tightening. her eyes closed shut as she felt yujin’s lips slowly move against hers. wonyoung felt her heart become heavy with affection as her chest constricted with warmth.

if earlier yujin was feeling the tiny flowers fill her heart slowly, now she’s just filled to the brim with it. warmth invaded her whole chest as she felt like her heart was fit to burst.

wonyoung’s lips were softer than she imagined. the younger girl was still a little clumsy at reciprocating the kiss but yujin couldn’t exactly judge her. this was also her first kiss and she’s just going by what she feels right now. 

and right now she wants to taste more of wonyoung’s strawberry-flavored chapsticks. 

they pull away shortly after, breathing heavily as their warm breath hits each other's faces. yujin couldn’t help but chase after the younger girl’s lips that only made wonyoung giggle at her antics. she immediately leaned back in to kiss her, though. she also didn’t want the kiss to end but of course, oxygen was always a hindrance. 

wonyoung doesn’t know how long they’ve been kissing. she honestly lost track.

but each kiss felt better than before as both of them got used to it. the emotions still felt raw even if they have been kissing for quite a while now.

yujin gave soft nibbles to her bottom lip which made wonyoung release a pleased sigh. yujin smiled at the sound that it eventually broke the kiss they were sharing. wonyoung pulled away a bit to look at the girl below her. she was met with the goofiest grin that she loved the most.

“i’m gonna stay for a long time now.” yujin emphasized as her smile was still the brightest. “i want to be your first everything.”

wonyoung couldn’t help but show a smile of her own. “even if you were to leave again…” wonyoung left a chaste peck on the older girl’s lips before quietly admitting, “i’ll wait for you to be my first everything.” 

yujin’s smile only managed to widen, her eyes basically hidden behind crescent moons as she cupped the younger girl’s face. 

“that’s good to know.” yujin said before leaning back in to kiss her again.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i wrote this for 2 hours straight and i didnt proof-read so pls if u saw any mistakes nO U DID NOT. anyway! i hope u guys enjoyed this fluffy piece :D


End file.
